(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and particularly to an electric connector terminal, wherein a pin of a chipset can be assembled to the electric connector terminal easily and the density of the pin can be increased.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,774 discloses an electric connector terminal for assembling a pin of a chipset. The electric connector terminal has two arms for receiving a pin of a chipset. The two arms extends upwards and inclines inwards. Thereby the pins of the chipset are slidably assembled into the interior of a space enclosed by the two arms and are fixed therein. The pin is installed into the space from external to the interior.
Although above assembly of the electric connector terminal has zero insertion force, in assembly, the pin is moved from exterior to interior, a greater space is needed. It is not beneficial for the trends of compact sizes and high densities.
In an improvement design, as shown in FIG. 1, the electric connector terminal has mirror-symmetrical to a center plane thereof. The electric connector terminal has a base in the body of an electric connector, distal end extended from the base and two arms extended to a position far away from the distal end. A distal end of each arm is formed with an elastic arm. A space for receiving a pin of a chipset is formed between the two elastic arms. A distal end of each arm is formed with a second lateral surface. The two lateral surfaces of the two arms are parallel to one another. A second lateral surface is inclined to a central plane. A width of the second lateral surface is smaller than that of the pin of a chipset. Thereby the pin can be inserted therein.
Referring to FIG. 1, the two second lateral surfaces extended form the arms of the prior art electric connector terminal are formed as inclined surfaces. When the chipset is moved to make the pin thereof being inserted into the electric connector terminal, a force is applied to the inclined surface. Similarly, the inclined surface applies a reactive force to the pin. Since the arm is too short, the pin will suffer from a greater force and thus the pushing force of the pin of the chipset is too greater. It is difficult to push the pin forwards. Even the length of the inclined surface is prolonged, since the second lateral surface extends from a position vertical to the base, as a result, the terminal will occupy a larger space. Thereby the terminal cannot be arranged with higher density. Thereby it is not beneficial to the compact and high density design.